


Little sister skye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Little sister skye

Clint had Barney who was his biological brother. 

But he had a younger brother and sister. 

Named Skye and Matt. 

Skye was emotionally broken. 

Matt was blind.

But both were scarily smart. 

And Clint was proud. 

They are good people.


End file.
